Love, Hate, and the world
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: InuYasha is your everyday guy, until him, Miroku, and Sesshomaru one day see a strange light. The light that InuYasha found brings forth a girl from InuYasha's dreams but sometimes dreams are really nightmares in disguise. InuKag SessOc MirSan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own InuYasha nor its characters etc but I do own Akari, because she is a made up character.

* * *

Chapter 1 

_**Light Within The Night** _

The sun had razed upon this precious earth that we live. A seventeen year old boy, who is your normal high school student was cleaning the inside of the school pool along with his other classmates. He had silver hair, amber eyes, and two dog ears on top of his head. He was wearing a long white shirt and blue shorts, his school gym uniform. As he scrubbed the floor with the sponge like he always done when the high schoolers has to help out in keeping the school clean, but as he was doing his job he was sprayed with water from a water hose by his friend, a sixteen year old girl with dark brown hair, dark chocolate eyes, and who wore pink eye shadow while wearing the school's gym uniform, a white shirt and short blue bottoms. She was only year younger then InuYasha.

"InuYasha, come on have some fun!" Sango said trying to add excitement among her best friend she knew for eight years.

"Feh, I don't think so." InuYasha said as he moved his wet hair from his face and continued scrubbing. His other best friend Miroku, a perverted yet kind, came over wearing his gym uniform as well but was flirting with girls the whole time.

"InuYasha, why are you taking this so seriously?" Miroku asked his half demon friend.

"Because, if we don't do our job then we will get in trouble, and I can't afford another suspension or I'll get my scooter taking away and I need it for making deliveries before I fix that motorcycle." InuYasha explained.

"He's right, we should get back down to work." Sango said getting the mop and started to mop up the tiles around the pool.

"Aww, I forgot we had to do deliveries today." Miroku sighed in disbelief. The two boys delivered hand made art from InuYasha's mother art shop which seemed to be very popular now days.

"Okay, well get to work! the principle is coming!" InuYasha said hurrying up going back to scrubbing as Miroku randomly took a sponge from a boy.

"hey!" The boy shouted.

"You don't need it more than I do." Miroku said scrubbing so the principle could see.

After School...

The two seventeen year olds rode their motor scooters going to InuYasha's house to pick up the boxes of hand carved knick knacks that InuYasha's mother Izaiyoi made. As they waited for InuYasha's father InuTaisho to finish his paperwork so he can put all the boxes outside for them, they went to InuYasha's room to relax drinking a can of soda's.

"So, InuYasha, I wanted to show you something." Miroku said taking out his sketch book and flipping it to a page and gave it to InuYasha. InuYasha took the sketch book and looked at the drawing. It was head picture of a beautiful girl. She had beautiful shaped eyes, curly yet straight hair, someone that seemed unreal yet real at the same time. InuYasha sighed.

"If only there were a real girl who looked like that." InuYasha sighed hanging Miroku back his sketch book.

"Yeah, I know. she'd totally be mine!" Miroku said picturing naughty thoughts as InuYasha rolled his eyes. Then InuYasha's older brother Sesshomaru walked in. Sesshomaru had long silver straight hair that ended to his knees, amber eyes like InuYasha, a purple crescent moon mark on his head, and four purple demon marks on his face but two were on each side. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans, and white Nike sneakers. Sesshomaru was older then InuYasha by a year, and he also did deliveries just like InuYasha and Miroku. Sesshomaru and InuYasha barely got along but they dealt with each other somewhat.

"InuYasha, you need any help delievering some of mom's packages?" Sesshomaru asked because he was forced to by his father.

"Yeah, there are a lot of boxes so, yeah I guess you can." InuYasha said trying to be nice as best as he could but deep down he wanted to gag. Sesshomaru left the room closing the door and put on his black and red jacket and went outside.

"I guess we better get going, I think my dad is done now." InuYasha said putting on his all red jacket while wearing a plain white shirt, jeans, and white and red Jordan sneakers. Miroku got up and got his jacket and helmet which were both dark purple as he wore a dark purple short sleeve shirt, jeans, and timberlands.

After the deliveries...

The three were riding back tot he Takahashi house hold (InuYasha's house). InuYasha was riding his red motor scooter while wearing his red helmet, Miroku rode his dark purple motor scooter wearing his dark purple helmet, as Sesshomaru rode his black motor scooter with black helmet.

"Alright, that was the last of them, right?" InuYasha asked making sure.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru said. But Miroku was looking toward the sunset and saw a bright like white shooting star shooting up near the forest.

"GUYS LOOK AT THAT!" Miroku said as the brother's stop their motor scooters and looked at the strange light.

"What is that...?" InuYasha wondered as the two light splitted into two and went to different directions.

"Let's go find out." Sesshomaru said starting up his motor scooter and turning back around on the empty highway and went toward the forest direction as the two followed behind.

At the forest...

The three wondered through the now dark forest as it now reached nighttime.

"Maybe we should go home...this doesn't seem safe." Miroku suggested.

"Suck it up, its not like something is going to randomly attack us." InuYasha said while walking ahead of Sesshomaru and Miroku. He saw a bright light up ahead and ran closer towards it making Miroku and Sesshomaru lose track of him. InuYasha saw a giant white orb in a tree. Then all of a sudden the girl he saw from Miroku's sketch book appeared in the orb. Her raven black hair was flowing, her eyes were closed, she was naked but her skin looked as if it were smooth and made of silk, her knees were close to her chest so it covered major private areas, her feet were cross because she seemed like she was slightly big for the orb, her hands were also around her knees. InuYasha looked in awe because he couldn't believe what he was seeing but all of a sudden he had an urge to say a name.

"Kagome..." InuYasha said in a slight whisper as the girl inside the orb eyes opened showing beautiful caramel colored eyes she reached her hand out to InuYasha and started to float out of the orb going close to him. InuYasha just stood there not believing what was happening. She then reached her arms out to him as if she wanted an embrace. Miroku came in and just saw her as she landed on her feet.

"What the hell?!" Miroku yelled slightly as the girl was startled and fell because she slightly twisted her ankle. InuYasha helped her up and took his jacket off and put it on her, zipping the zipper up so it covered her unclothed body as he blushed. Kagome just stood there a bit surprised by this strange object and played with the zipper and zipped it all the way day showing somewhat of her breast but InuYasha pulled it back up blushing still.

"This is strange." Miroku said moving closer to them and tried to reach for Kagome's almost shown backside but InuYasha slapped Miroku's hand away.

"OW!" Miroku yelled as Kagome looked at him strangely and slapped Miroku's hand repeating what InuYasha did, "OW!" Miroku yelled again. InuYasha laughed as Kagome seemed to study him and laughed as well. InuYasha then decided to get serious.

"So...who are you?" InuYasha asked the girl he called Kagome.

"My name...is Kagome." Kagome answered speaking English.

"Really?...wow this is weird." InuYasha said rubbing the back of his head, "I guess you don't have no where to go, so I might as well take you with me." InuYasha said walking as Miroku and Kagome followed.

"Hey, wait where's Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"How would I know, wasn't he with you?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah but then...I don't know..." Miroku said confused. Kagome then tripped over a branch slightly cutting her ankle and was scared of the blood she saw. InuYasha bent down ripping a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around the cut. Then he had put the girl on his back. "Oh, I forgot, I'm InuYasha. And if you need any help just ask." InuYasha said as Kagome smiled.

"InuYasha..." She said as she kept smiling but then InuYasha started to feel aches all over as fell to the ground. Kagome was then worried.

"InuYasha?! InuYasha?!" Kagome said shaking him as he kept screaming in pain. Miroku then felt the ground shake and then the trees were destroyed and dust formed all around, when it started to clear a huge purple spider like cyclops appeared and grabbed Kagome's ankle with its long slimy arm. Kagome screamed afraid of the monster and tried to reach for InuYasha, "INUYASHA!" Kagome cried as the monster wrapped his arms around her body tight.

"What can we do?!" Miroku said afraid.

* * *

Teehee, cliffhanger! wonder what will happen next? write a good review and stay tuned. 

Other information:

Half of the story is like "This Ugly Yet Beautiful World".Akari's name is from the show but she doesn't look like her cause I made her up. InuYasha is a half demon but he doesn't have Tetsusaiga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own InuYasha nor its characters etc but I do own Akari, because she is a made up character.

* * *

Chapter 2

**_Taking her home_**

InuYasha slowly looked up as he felt pain spike through his body once more. Kagome still screamed in fear of the giant monster.

"INUYASHA!INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, "HELP ME!"

At that moment he suddenly heard the words he told Kagome before this mess._"Oh I forgot, I'm InuYasha, and if you need any help, just ask."_ and her smile...he remember because he knew she thought that he meant it and he realized he couldn't go back down on his word, not now, not ever. He got up as he held his side in pain and then all of a sudden his eyes turned red with purple pupils, two purple marks of a demon appears on his cheeks, his fangs and claws grew. Miroku back away in fear because he seen a different side of InuYasha that he never knew would come out. InuYasha jumped in the air and stretched his arm out for an attack that involvded using his sharp claws, his claws pierce through the tough skin of the monster making the beast roar in pain, he grabbed Kagome he they slightly flew in the air as the moon shined over them. Then InuYasha safely put Kagome to her feet but when he turned around the strange beast was gone. Miroku came from out of his hiding place.

"At least its over..." Miroku said sighing of relief. Then all of a sudden Kagome was gone. InuYasha looked around searching for her.

"Where did she go?" InuYasha asked Miroku hoping he knew the answer.

"I just saw her standing here...I think she walked off." Miroku suggested.

Meanwhile with Kagome...

Her hair was light pink salaman color, her eyes matched with her hair. All you could see was the resadue of the monster she encounted earlier on the cliff. Then her black hair returned as did her caramel eyes just when InuYasha found her.

"What's that?" InuYasha pointed to the green blood splatter.

"I don't know..." Kagome said as she held onto InuYasha's arm.

"We better go home, I bet everyone is probably worried." Miroku said as InuYasha nodded and they went back to where they parked their motor scooters. InuYasha had put his helmet on Kagome's head.

"Wait...Sesshomaru's bike is gone." InuYasha finally noticed.

"He must of went back home, cause we did kinda split apart." Miroku thought.

"I guess so." InuYasha said as he sat on the seat of the motor scooter and Kagome sat behind him and held onto him making the half demon turn red as Miroku chuckled.

At the Takahashi house hold...

InuYasha waved goodbye to Miroku as he went inside the house with Kagome behind him. InuYasha gave her some clothes and also told her where she could sleep then he went into his room and went on his bed and fell right to sleep. Kagome who was wearing a gray tank top and shorts that had a black and white strip going down the side went over to InuYasha bed and slept next to him holding onto him. InuYasha opened his eyes halfway and stared at the raven haired girl and his whole face turned red as he fell off the other side of the bed and crawled fast to the other side of the room. Kagome woke up not understanding why he was acting like that.

"W-what are you doing in here?!" InuYasha asked as his face was still red and his breathing was hard.

"I want to be near you...InuYasha." Kagome said get off the bed and crawling towards him.

"GAHHHH!!!" InuYasha screamed and immediately opened the door and shut the door behind him and slept in the hallway. Kagome just sat by herself looking sad and confused, but she then went back on the bed and fell asleep.

The Next Day...

InuYasha woke up rubbing his back from sleeping on the hard floor, then he went to the bathroom and showered, and got dressed then he saw his cousin Kikyo come inside.

"Oh god, she came back." InuYasha said sighing.

"YEAH I CAME BACK! IS THAT A PROBLEM?!" Said the straight raven black haired, dark caramel colored eyed, seventeen year old but looked more womanly as she wore her school uniform as she was already dressed from coming home from Sango's girls night sleepover. Then Kikyo went to go do laundry and went it came towards InuYasha's room, InuYasha immediately blocked the door.

"You can't go in there." InuYasha said taking a big gulp, sweating, and trembling.

"Why?! what are you hiding in there?!" Kikyo asked as she pushed him out the way and opened the door and her eyes shot opened when she saw Kagome, who just woke up and now rubbing her eyes.

"Hi Kikyo." Kagome said with a smile as Kikyo growled because she had feelings towards InuYasha even though they were cousins,

"INUYASHA, WHAT IS SHE DOING IN YOUR ROOM?!" Kikyo yelled pointing at the confused Kagome as InuYasha tried to hurry up to make up an excuse.

"She was lost and I found her, and had let her stay." InuYasha said rubbing the back of his head.

"AUNT IZAIYOI!!!!!UNCLE TAISHO!!!!!!" Kikyo yelled as InuYasha had put a hand over her mouth.

"SHUT UP!"InuYasha yelled but InuTaisho and Izaiyoi came running over.

"What's going on?" said InuTaisho, who had long silver hair that was up in a high ponytail, amber eyes, a purple crescent moon mark on his forehead, and purple demon mark strips going across both cheeks.

"N-nothing." InuYasha stuttered and took a huge gulp again.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" Izaiyoi asked as Kagome came out the room and stood behind InuYasha afraid. InuTaisho's eye grew big as 50 cent.

"Who is this?!" InuTaisho asked as InuYasha laughed nervously.

"Lets wait until everyone comes." InuYasha said.

One hour later...

Kagome was wearing a school uniform from Kikyo's room and stood in front of big board with a marker. As Sango, and her two friends Meisa and Raine came. Meisa had dark purple hair and amber eyes. Raine had caramel colored hair and violet colored eyes, they were also a friend of InuYasha. Miroku was there with two of his friend, Rei and Fakir. Rei had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Fakir had short raven black hair and green eyes. Sesshomaru was there as Kikyo, Izaiyoi, and InuTaisho sat around in a circle with them all while InuYasha was next to Kagome.

"Well, I came from this huge light source and then I was in this forest, right. And then InuYasha found me...and named me Kagome, making him the one special man in my life, but then a this huge monster came out of nowhere and InuYasha saved me." Kagome said as InuYasha blushed the whole time.

"Wow...but...how did you know my name?" Kikyo asked, "I never even told you."

"Oh I know everyone's name, that's Izaiyoi, InuTaisho, Sesshomaru, Rei, Miroku, Sango, Meisa, Fakir, and Raine." Kagome named them all as Rei and Fakir had hearts in their eyes.

"She's like a hot space chick!" They both said at the same time imaging her in a Sailor Moon outfit, "Oh yeah..." They said sighing in pure bliss. Sesshomaru just shook his head.

"Well, she can stay in the room upstairs next to yours InuYasha." InuTaisho said.

"Oh, Kikyo you can give her some of the clothes I made you that you never wore, there should be a lot." Izaiyoi suggested with a smile.

"No, she can't have them." Kikyo said getting angry.

"We defininetly need to get her some clothes though." InuYasha sighed.

"No no...just leave her like that." Miroku said smirking as Sango whacked the back of his head.

"Me, Meisa, Raine, and Kikyo can make her an outfit." Sango suggested.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun." Meisa said with glee.

"OKAY I NEED A BIG BALL OF RED THREAD AND SOME BLACK YA GOT MEH!" Raine said chewing her gum and pulling her pants like a construction worker making them laugh. Kikyo sighed.

* * *

Hmm, see the tension starting to build, and wonder what will happen next? write a good review and stay tuned. 

Other information:

Half of the story is like "This Ugly Yet Beautiful World".Akari's name is from the show but she doesn't look like her cause I made her up. InuYasha is a half demon but he doesn't have Tetsusaiga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own InuYasha nor its characters etc but I do own Akari, because she is a made up character.

* * *

Chapter 3

**_Kagome in pain?_**

InuYasha waited patiently as Kagome was being measured for the dress Sango, Meisa, Raine, and Kikyo were making.

In Kagome's room

"Now, we need to measure her torso and waist since we got everything else." Sango said as she gave Kikyo the measuring tape as Kikyo sighed. She put the tape around Kagome's breast to get a exact number for meters. Kagome just stood there patiently as Kikyo huffed.

"86 meters." Kikyo said angrily because Kikyo thought InuYasha just probably liked to look at Kagome's breast and since she wasn't that big she thought it could be a disadvantage to win InuYasha's love.

"Hmm, okay thanks Kikyo. Raine can you measure her waist?" Sango said while sewing an arm piece.

Outside the room...

InuYasha sighed as he went to go see Sesshomaru who has been really silently thus far. Sesshomaru wasn't even home today.

"Where is he?" InuYasha thought as Raine and Meisa came to the door.

"ALL RIGHT! WE GOT THE OUTFIT SET!" Meisa and Raine said in a unision. InuYasha went into the room to see Kagome wearing a emerald green dress with a yellow ribbon around her waist, sleeveless, v-neck, emerald green. flat shoes to match, and a matching hat. InuYasha looked at her in awe as Kagome's dressed which ended one inch about her knee she picked up her dress slightly up at the sides and spun around.

"What do you think of it InuYasha?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"You look nice, Kagome." InuYasha leaving the room as steamed rosed from Kikyo's head.

The Next Day...

Kagome watched as Kikyo and InuYasha went to school and sighed and just sat in her room all day watching the rain fall. She then saw a blond hair American woman taking her bags going next door. From her clothes she looked like a scientist. Kagome just nosily watched her go into the apartment house next door carrying a suitcase.

"Is she new?" Kagome thought outloud but she remember that InuYasha had met her last night.

* * *

Hmm, see the tension starting to build, and wonder what will happen next? And Yes I know it was short but hey! suck it up! xD Just kidding. write a good review and stay tuned.

Other information:

Half of the story is like "This Ugly Yet Beautiful World".Akari's name is from the show but she doesn't look like her cause I made her up. InuYasha is a half demon but he doesn't have Tetsusaiga.


End file.
